


Mating Season

by notallbees



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bestiality, Centaurs, Established Relationship, Hybrids, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees
Summary: Dimitri had lost track of how long he'd been alone in the forest when he finally caught the hint of a familiar scent on the breeze. He lifted his head and scented the air, his heart starting to beat faster. It was long months since he and Claude had been reunited, as the Golden Deer always traveled south during the spring and summer months, and Dimitri longed for his company more with each passing day.Claude returns just in time to share his heat with Dimitri.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 127





	Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii this was a wild one to write, enjoy!
> 
> (claude is...kind of trans but I didn't tag that because he's also half sika deer...his deer half has a vagina. do with that what you will i don't care it's a magical fantasy land.)

Dimitri had lost track of how long he'd been alone in the forest when he finally caught the hint of a familiar scent on the breeze. He lifted his head and scented the air, his heart starting to beat faster. It was long months since he and Claude had been reunited, as the Golden Deer always traveled south during the spring and summer months, and Dimitri longed for his company more with each passing day. 

Dimitri rose, shaking off the stiffness of having slept for so long, and began to walk the length of the river, following the rich, musky scent of deer, and the particular combination of pine and cedarwood that belonged to Claude. 

He walked for some time before he became aware that someone, or something, was stalking him. Demonic beasts were attracted to his kind, but they rarely strayed into the forest, and he would have heard it if it were something that big. Finally, Dimitri turned to look over his shoulder. 

In the space of a breath, an arrow whizzed past his ear, and struck into the trunk of a nearby tree. Dimitri startled, leaping aside to get into cover. But then soft laughter carried over to him, and Dimitri's heart started to race once more. 

"Claude?" he whispered, peeking out from behind the tree he'd ducked behind. 

Sure enough, Claude emerged from a clump of bracken, still laughing as he slung his bow over his shoulder. "Hello, Mitya," he called. 

Dimitri breathed in sharply at the sight of him, and hurried over to greet him, crushing the thick moss under his heavy paws. He halted in front of Claude, holding himself back from reaching out. It was possible that Claude had chosen another, perhaps someone from his own herd, but Claude only laughed again and put his arms around Dimitri's waist, burying his face in Dimitri's chest. 

" _Claude_ ," Dimitri sighed, gathering him close. He rested his chin on Claude's tousled head, and reached up to stroke one of his antlers. He'd clearly shed them recently, and the new growth was still short and coated with velvet. 

"Did you miss me?" Claude said, lifting his head.

Dimitri growled, pulling Claude against him, and leaning down to press his face into Claude's neck. "More than words."

Claude laughed and placed his hand over the back of Dimitri's neck. "I missed you too." He moved his hand up into Dimitri's hair, stroking one of his velvety ears softly. "Did you really think I'd take another?"

Dimitri shook his head, appalled by the idea, the fear that had haunted him for months. "Come," he said, forcing away his worries about Claude finding someone better, someone _of his own kind_. "My den is nearby."

They walked back to Dimitri's den together, and Dimitri set about roasting the brace of game birds Claude had caught on his journey back. They talked by the fire, sitting close together as evening began to fall. After they ate, Claude began to look weary, and he cuddled up next to Dimitri, leaning his scant weight on him. 

"Why do you spend so much time here?" Dimitri asked in a low voice, "instead of with your own kind?"

Claude hummed softly. "I don't know. Why don't you spend more time with your own kind?" 

Dimitri gave a low growl, shaking his head. "I don't want them. They don't understand." 

"Well, there you go," Claude murmured, settling more comfortably against him. He tugged at Dimitri's shoulder, until Dimitri relaxed and leaned into him. Claude cooed softly, and began to comb his fingers through Dimitri's loose hair. "You haven't been letting them take care of you."

"I don't want them," Dimitri muttered again. 

"They're your pack," Claude chided softly. He rummaged around in his pack until he came up with a brush, which he started to drag through Dimitri's unruly tangles. 

The gentle, rhythmic movements were soothing, and Dimitri had a sudden, nostalgic yearning for the other lions of his pack. He didn't miss the arguments, the coldness, but he craved their comfort. It was a long time since he'd seen any of them, and he longed for the heat of other warm bodies, the soothing rumble of familiar purrs. He moved closer to Claude, laying one large forepaw over his back, and nuzzling into his chest. 

"There," Claude said approvingly. "That's better." He kept brushing Dimitri's hair, until it was smooth and soft, and Dimitri was purring loudly in his chest at the sensation of Claude's hands in his hair. Then, with deft movements, Dimitri felt him run his fingers through the silky locks, separating and twisting as he began to braid Dimitri's hair for him. He tied it off with a ribbon, then draped the silken braid over Dimitri's shoulder. 

"Thank you," Dimitri mumbled, rubbing his nose and mouth over Claude's neck, scenting him eagerly. He sighed, unconsciously pulling Claude closer with his forepaw. "You smell delicious. 

Claude laughed. "I thought you might say that." Shivering, Claude put his arms around Dimitri's chest, and turned his head to whisper in the other's ear. "I'm in heat."

Dimitri's only answer was a low, wordless moan. He clutched Claude more tightly, nuzzling into the soft curve of his neck. "Let me claim you."

"Anything," Claude sighed happily. He slid his hands up to cup Dimitri's face, pulling back so that they were nose to nose. "I came back to spend it with you."

With a whimper, Dimitri pulled Claude into a clumsy kiss, grabbing at his waist, and sighing as he pressed his tongue into Claude's mouth. Claude grabbed handfuls of Dimitri's hair, kissing him back impatiently, breathing out harshly against his lips. 

"I want to make you smell like me," Dimitri growled. "I want to fuck you so you won't forget you're mine."

Claude groaned. "Please," he gasped, kissing Dimitri again. One of his back legs pawed the ground impatiently. "I'm so wet for you, please—"

The mix of his scent and words made a heady combination. Dimitri kissed down to Claude's shoulder, then along the length of his arm, lingering over the pulse in his wrist. He took hold of Claude's lower chest, rolling him over onto his back, and rubbing his face on Claude's warm stomach, where bare flesh slid into warm, speckled fur. Dimitri ran his fingers down Claude's stomach, into the thick fur below, scratching him with his nails. 

Claude whimpered, hind legs kicking reflexively, heat rushing to his face. "Mitya," he gasped, scrabbling at the ground below him. 

Dimitri caught Claude's foreleg before he could lash out with it, and moved his fingers around in the thick patch of fur, stroking him firmly. "I can smell your arousal, you know," he murmured, shifting his lower body closer. 

"M-Mitya, please," Claude gasped, writhing on the ground. His forelegs flailed weakly, straining against Dimitri's grasp. 

Ignoring his plea, Dimitri turned, placing one heavy forepaw over Claude's hips, and holding his hind legs apart, he parted the wet, scarlet folds of Claude's cunny and set to greeting it with his mouth. He licked and sucked the delicate folds of flesh, pressing his weight down as Claude began to buck and tremble beneath him. Unable to resist the soft heat, he joined his fingers with his mouth, stroking them along the tight, slippery folds before pushing inside.

"Mm—Mitya, gods! Mitya—!" Claude reached out suddenly, catching hold of Dimitri's lashing tail, and giving it a sharp tug. 

Dimitri sat up with a startled yelp, an instinctive hiss ready at the back of his throat. 

Claude was flushed and panting, and as Dimitri let his forepaw slip off of Claude's back, Claude clumsily turned over onto all fours.

"Enough, Mitya," he groaned, looking up at him through the disordered curls that had fallen over his brow. "It's been long enough, fuck me already." He grinned. "Besides, you'll have to do it more than once if you want to make sure your seed takes."

Dimitri groaned, low in his chest. "Claude—"

Claude laughed, and reached for him, and Dimitri went and kissed him as hard as he dared. 

"Thank you," he whispered, holding Claude's face in his hands and stroking his soft beard. "For coming back."

"Thank you for waiting," Claude murmured, nudging their noses together again. He laughed low, and gave Dimitri's braid a teasing tug. "Now don't keep _me_ waiting."

Dimitri nodded, kissing him again before releasing him. He got to his feet, stalking around Claude's prone body. Claude had sunk his forelegs to the ground, leaving his rear in the air and his tail turned up, showing off the attractive white colouring of his rump. Dimitri gently placed his hand on Claude's back, pressing him down to the ground, then he covered Claude's body with his own, an instinctive purr starting up in the base of his chest.

"Do it, do it," Claude gasped, and Dimitri moaned as he felt his cock unsheath fully. He humped against Claude slowly until he felt the delicious heat and slick of him, and plunged in fully. He and Claude had coupled only twice in the past, just before Claude left with the rest of his herd at the start of spring, and Dimitri had been celibate over the long months of waiting for his return. It felt miraculous to be near to him again, and Dimitri's rumbling purr grew louder as he began to pump his hips, thrusting deep into Claude's cunny.

Claude was mostly pinned beneath him, but he pawed at the ground as Dimitri took him, doing his best to push back into Dimitri's strokes. It wasn't a natural position for him to lie down to be mated, but he'd promised Dimitri that he didn't mind it. Dimitri came soon after, shuddering as spent inside him, before pulling out and moving to curl up beside him. 

Claude snuggled closer, tucking himself into Dimitri's welcoming arms and letting out a contented sigh. "I love that you purr when you fuck me," he murmured, and tilted his head up to kiss the underside of Dimitri's chin. "You're adorable."

Dimitri huffed, and in revenge he reached down again to scratch the fluffy patch of fur below Claude's stomach. 

"No!" Claude yelped, laughing and kicking reflexively. "Enough!" 

"Being with you makes me happy," Dimitri said, his voice a little gruff, though he quickly started to purr again as Claude relaxed into him once more. 

"Me too," Claude murmured, reaching back behind him to stroke his fingers over Dimitri's braid.

"Did you...mean what you said before," Dimitri asked in a whisper.

Claude hummed, then he turned, rolling onto his forelegs so that he could turn and face Dimitri properly. "I did," he said, wrapping his arms around Dimitri's neck. "If you want that."

Dimitri couldn't speak; his throat was tight, his eyes burning. He only nodded, and pulled Claude tight against him. 

"Well then," Claude said, his own voice shaky, but pleased. "Looks like we have work to do."

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1280169537032392705) | [my dimiclaude fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=33280939&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=23985107&user_id=notallbees)
> 
>   
> please yell if you'd like to see more pseudo-bestiality, I have so much


End file.
